Breathe Into Me
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Jinora and Skoochy clear the air and give in to some urges.


_I Do not own these characters, or profit from this story._

* * *

Skoochy hadn't known what to expect from their first fight, but this was almost certainly not it!

The day had started off so well too.

Commander Bumi was on shore leave, so his mother would never notice if Skoochy skipped his daily training to take a little trip to Air Temple Island.

Arriving early enough to avoid any of the acolytes, Skoochy located Jinoras room and began throwing a handful of pebbles at her window.

Just because her Dad knew they were dating, and had tentatively approved, did NOT mean that Skoochy wanted to test her fathers boundaries.

Jinora had opened the panels to her window, and rolled her eyes before grinning at the sight of Skoochy down on one knee, hands clasping his hat over his heart, and a pathetic puppy face adorning his features.

Shaking her head and informing him that she'd be right down, Skoochy watched her retreat and couldn't get the smile to leave his face.

He sure was lucky!

Jinora appeared a few minutes later, wearing one of her simpler robes, and sporting a peach in each hand. She tossed one to him before taking a bite of her own.

He grinned in thanks before leading her in the direction of the wooded area on the island. It was shaded, quiet, and most of all private.

Skoochy had begun to develop a habit of bringing his hand to cup around the back of her neck as they walked. He loved rubbing his thumb against her pulse point, just to feel her heart beat race.

As soon as they reached they edge of the tree line Jinora broke away with a sly grin, before holding out a length of cloth she had been hiding.

He groaned and threw back his head.

"Not again!" He whined at her.

She simply smiled wider before moving to tie the cloth around his eyes.

"I just want to see how good you're getting."

He sighed before beginning to count and Jinora hurried away to find a hiding spot.

As soon as Skoochy finished counting he stomped his foot against the ground, waiting for the vibrations to give him feedback on his surroundings. Kicking off his shoes in agitation when the picture came back muted he tried again. Nothing but trees.

He continued deeper into the woods stomping periodically to check his surroundings for new disturbances.

Finally he caught sight of something in the treetops, and when the feedback became clear in his mind he could make out the features of his girlfriend.

"That is the most beautiful red-tailed lemur I have ever seen."

She laughed at his statement.

"Very nice Skoochy it only took you seven minutes to find me, your mother must be so proud." She quipped at him.

"I do what I can." He shrugged back at her and walked to the base of the tree where she was still perched on the lowest branch.

"Come down here before you fall and hurt yourself."

They both laughed at his words, fully aware that she would simply use the air to cushion her fall.

As if to prove the point, she flipped herself over his head landing gracefully, and wiping the invisible dust from her shoulder.

"Show off."

"I do what I can." she retorted back.

He laughed and grabbed her hips pressing himself closer, and bringing his mouth to her ear.

"I caught you," he murmured lowly "Now what do I get as a prize?"

"The peach I gave you wasn't enough?" she whispered back, as she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"It was a start, but I was thinking more along the lines of _you_ as my prize."

"You have me."

Unable to resist her when she was this close, he brought his lips to hers in an urgent kiss. Her breath hissed out against his cheek and she tilted her mouth to allow him more access.

The kiss began to build up speed, and Skoochy wrapped his arms around the curves of her torso, holding her against his body so they seemed to inhale and exhale in tandem.

She was in his arms and he could feel her weight, lighter than an average persons would be due to her air bending lineage, her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek bones, and her lips and tongue sweeping across his own. With one hand fisted in the cloth covering his shoulder, the other hand moved to drag her fingers against his scalp.

Skoochy was going to lose himself in her.

Breaking the kiss swiftly, and laying his head against her shoulder, he took a small step back trying to keep his evident arousal away from her body, but unable to bring himself any further. He huffed against her neck trying to get his breath back.

She stroked his hair and rubbed at the muscles of his neck.

"It's okay Skoochy."

He shook his head in the negative and tried to move away again, but Jinora had tightened her hold on him.

"It is, I promise."

"No I want your first time to be better than mine was."

She stiffened in his arms and took a sharp step back.

'Shit!' Skoochy thought to himself.

"What do you mean better than your first time?" She demanded.

"It's nothing Jinora I ju-"

"It's not nothing! What do you mean your first time? Have you done this before?"

He hesitated before nodding at her and he watched her eyes begin to water.

"It was ages ago Jinora! And it meant nothing!"

"And yet you didn't think I deserved to know?" the tears were running down her cheeks.

"It just never came up! I try not to think about it! You're the one who went off to meditate for years and left me behind! I did some growing up! I started feeling some things and acted on them, it meant NOTHING." Skoochy immediately regretted bringing up her mandatory absence.

Jinora seemed to shrink into herself for a moment before replying in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry that you decided to have sex because I wasn't worth the wait."

"Jinora! That is absolutely NOT true!"

But his pleas only fell on thin air as Jinora rushed back to the main temple complex.

—-

Skoochy wanted to earth bend a rock into his head for handling the situation the way he had.

He should have told her after they started dating, and then maybe, it wouldn't have seemed like it were this big secret he was trying to hide from her.

But wasn't it?

Skoochy sighed at this thought. If he were honest with himself he HADN'T wanted Jinora to know. He wanted it to slip away from existence and they could both start off on equal footing. Then maybe he wouldn't have to regret the first time he had ever had sex.

Left to these thoughts he eventually reached the building that housed the girls dormitory. Funny, a few hours ago he had been in this same spot but in a much better mood.

Jinoras window was still open, and Skoochy contemplated on how he was going to get her attention. Throwing something was out of the question lest he accidentally hit her. And going through the front was not a good idea, wanting to avoid her father and siblings if he could manage it.

Then he remembered that he was an earth bender and could in fact, bend the earth to raise him to the window. He sighed in irritation at himself for taking so long to come to this conclusion.

At least he hadn't tried to scale the side of the building.

Fisting his hands and sweeping them upwards, the ground moved with the motion, and raised him the necessary height to climb through the window.

He looked in and saw Jinora curled in on herself and facing away from him.

"Go away Skoochy."

He ignored the request and flung his legs over the ledge to bring himself fully into the room.

"Can we just talk about this Jinora?"

She remained turned away for a moment, before slowly lifting herself up to face him.

He noticed her red puffy eyes and hated himself for being the cause.

She sniffed and nodded at him to go ahead.

He sat at the edge of the bed and held her hand in his. He just wanted contact with her.

"Jinora when you left we were still kids. You had a very important duty to uphold and I had some growing up to do. The longer we were apart the less I could remember of how you made me feel. It was a painful absence but it was necessary, for the both of us. Because were older now, and the things I feel for you now aren't the same as when we were younger, they're deeper and stronger."

She hadn't pushed him away so he took this as a sign to continue.

"A few weeks before you came back into my life I met a girl who was like lightning in my life. She flashed bright and strong but briefly. I gave myself to her and wanted to forget right away. I think she knew too because she cheated on me a few days after. It hurt for a while, and then you showed up at my door, bald and covered in tattoos."

She gave a small laugh at this part.

"I regret that girl but she was also necessary. She showed me that anything I felt for her was swept away the moment I laid eyes on you again. I could never regret having you in my life. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Forgive me?"

Jinora sighed and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Thank you for talking to me about this. I guess I just don't like the thought that she got to have you first."

Skoochy leaned his forehead against hers.

"She may have had my body but she didn't have my heart, not like you. I love you Jinora."

Tears streamed down her cheeks for the second time that day, but for different reasons.

Cupping her chin in one hand, Skoochy brushed his lips against hers and held it softly, concentrating on the feel of her mouth. Her tears had leaked into the seam of her lips, and he could taste them as he darted his tongue out to wipe them away.

She broke away to glance into his eyes and grab his face between her palms.

"I love you too."

Skoochy was surprised his face hadn't split from the grin he was sporting.

Jinora shot forward to capture his lips again tipping them both off balance onto the bed.

They burst into laughter as Jinora moved to settle herself more comfortably over him, her leg landing between his.

She lowered herself to claim his lips, planting her hands on either side of his head, and allowing her hair to fall in a frame around his face.

Skoochy was drowning in her, and Jinora wasn't letting him step away this time.

He brought his arms back to the bed to lift himself without breaking the kiss.

She accommodated for the new position by straddling his lap and pushing their hips together. Jinora could feel what her closeness was doing to him, and she liked the knowledge that it was HER that made him feel this way.

Skoochy was dreaming he was sure of it, because he had the girl he loved in his arms rubbing against his arousal and kissing him like she never wanted to stop. It was a good dream, and an even better reality.

He pulled back for a second to look her in the eye.

"Jinora if we keep this up I'm going to lose control, are you sure you want this?"

She responded by tugging on his shirt. He raised his arms to assist her, and after the garment was removed, he captured her lips again.

But Jinora shook off the kiss and pressed him back into a lying position. She took the opportunity to study the newly revealed planes of his chest.

She noted the way his muscles moved under his bronze skin, sinewy and strong, and made emphasized every time he took a breath. She trailed her fingers over his abdomen, tracing the definition of his abs, and feeling his small shudders under her palms.

A heat rushed to the base of her belly and she had the sudden urge to be closer to him.

He must have seen the desire in her gaze because he lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his lips trail to her ear, and catching the lobe in his teeth.

Jinora was beginning to forget how to think, outside of this little sphere they had created for themselves. Her whole world encompassed this moment with Skoochy, and how he was making her feel as if he could steal her very breath away. And she was allowing him to.

Tugging herself away from his attentions, she moved off his lap and skoochy was afraid he had done something wrong. Until he watched her begin to remove her robes.

He thought he should have helped but he couldn't get his body to respond, it was too distracted by the skin that was beginning to appear.

Spirits, she was beautiful.

Jinora removed the last of the wrappings and allowed the cloth to fall to a puddle on the floor. She could feel Skoochys eyes roaming her bared body, and brought her arm across her stomach to clutch at her elbow in nerves.

Skoochy stood and walked slowly to Jinora bringing his hands up to cup her face and laying a kiss against the arrow on her head.

Wrapping an arm around her waist to bring their bodies closer, Skoochy mirrored her gasp as their skin met. He dipped his head to kiss her, slow and sweet, easing away the sudden nerves that had crept up, and stoking the fire burning inside her.

When Jinora began to feel comfortable again, she tugged at the fastenings of his pants. He took the hint and helped her to remove them. She glanced down quickly before meeting Skoochys smirk at having caught her staring at him, which prompted a blush.

He laughed and brought her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on her fingertips, then holding it over his heart. She could feel his pulse pounding against her palm and realized he was just as nervous as she was.

Skoochy grabbed Jinoras other hand and led her back to the bed, laying her down before moving himself over her.

He lowered his head and began gently sucking at the base of her neck. She moaned at the sensation, soft and low. Skoochy felt his cock twitch in response.

He wasn't going to last very long at this rate.

Skoochy moved himself over her entrance before pausing.

Jinora felt his hesitation and brought her hand up to his face, tilting his gaze towards her.

"It's okay Skoochy, I know." She knew it was going to hurt.

He nodded in response and thrust forward.

Jinoras back arched and her head slammed against the pillow. She gripped his forearms in pain, digging her short finger nails into his skin.

Skoochy tried not to move, breathing heavily against Jinoras collar bone, whispering soothing phrases, and assuring her that it would pass soon.

Eventually she began to feel the pain seep away, and the sensations began to transform to pleasure. She shifted her hips experimentally, and Skoochy hissed in response.

He began to ease himself in and out, using shallow quick thrusts, before she began to let out small breathless moans.

He deepened the motion and moved to a faster tempo, feeling Jinora slide her hands up his arms and around his shoulders. Using her new grip, she flipped him over and threw a leg on either side of his lap.

Her grin was positively sinful. He smiled back at her cleverness before raising himself up and wrapping his arms around her torso. From this position he allowed her to set the tempo, and she began grinding against his hips, throwing her head back, and letting out a loud sigh of pleasure.

The sight of her riding him was amazing. And the feeling was even better. He buried his face into her chest, His forehead pressed into the skin above her heart. He began to drag his fingers over her spine, feeling the way it moved underneath his fingertips, and his other hand placed over the swell of her hip. Helping her to move over him.

Eventually the sensations began to catch up to him and he felt himself reaching the edge.

Jinora must have sensed this, by the way his hips began furiously twitching against her. She leaned over and breathed into his ear.

"Let go Skoochy, I've got you."

He fell over the edge hard and fast, and Jinora was there, guiding him over.

He jerked back into a lying position on the bed and Jinora removed herself from over him before lying by his side, stroking his hair back. Watching him gasp for breath as the sweat dried on his skin.

He turned his head to her, the look in his eyes was absolutely radiant. Jinora felt quite pleased with herself.

She buried her head into his chest and traced patterns into the skin above his belly button. Listening to his heart beat slow and his breath ease into a steady rhythm.

"I Love you Jinora."

"Mmmm, I love you too Skoochy." she replied contentedly.

"Next time I'm going to take care of you first."

"I'll hold you to that."

He yawned and she lifted herself up to place a kiss on his temple.

"Sleep, I'll wake you before my father comes looking for me."

He grinned in reply to this.

"Well maybe you could wake me a little earlier and we can test round two, see if we've improved any?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sleep," she replied while laughing. "we'll see how long I can resist you, maybe we can even get you up in time for a third round."

Skoochy smiled at her and his last thoughts were of having Jinora in his arms, stroking her fingers through his hair and humming a lullaby.

Lucky didn't even begin to cover how he was feeling.

—


End file.
